Humphrey Bogart
Humphrey DeForest Bogart (né le 25 décembre 1899 à New York et décédé le 14 janvier 1957 à Los Angeles) acteur américain. Biographie Surnommé « Bogey » ou « Bogie » par son public, il demeure aujourd’hui l'un des mythes de l’histoire du cinéma. En 1951, il est lauréat de l’oscar du meilleur acteur pour son rôle dans L'Odyssée de l'African Queen. En 1999, il a été classé comme étant la plus grande star masculine de tous les temps par l' American Film Institute. De plus, Casablanca, dans lequel il joue le rôle principal, est régulièrement cité parmi les cinq meilleurs films de l'histoire du cinéma. Il est aussi particulièrement connu pour sa liaison et son mariage avec l'actrice Lauren Bacall, avec laquelle il tournera plusieurs films tels que Le Grand Sommeil (1946) et Le Port de l'angoisse (1944). Humphrey DeForest Bogart naît le 25 décembre 1899 à New York. Son père, le Dr Belmont DeForest Bogart, est un chirurgien expérimenté de confession presbytérienne et de tendance républicaine. Sa mère, Maud Humphrey, est une dessinatrice pour magazines de confession épiscopalienne et de tendance conservatrice. Humphrey Bogart a été élevé épiscopalien ; il est principalement d’origine néerlandaise et britannique, mais a également du sang espagnol. Issus d’un milieu aisé, les Bogart vivent dans un appartement de l’Upper West Side, et possèdent un cottage au bord du lac Canandaigua, non loin du lac Ontario. Alors que Belmont Bogart se drogue à la morphine, son épouse Maud est alcoolique ; tous deux se battent continuellement. Ainsi, Humphrey Bogart est principalement élevé par une nourrice irlandaise. Humphrey Bogart fréquente d’abord la Trinity School de New York, puis la Phillips Academy de Andover. Très tôt, son père l’encourage à devenir médecin. Belmont et Maud Humphrey souhaitent que leur fils entre à Université Yale, mais il est exclu de la Phillips Academy à cause de problèmes disciplinaires, et préfère rejoindre la Navy. Pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, il est blessé à la lèvre, ce qui lui laissera sa fameuse cicatrice. Il commence à jouer sur une scène de Brooklyn en 1921, sans jamais avoir pris de leçon de comédie. À Broadway, entre 1922 et 1935, il apparaît dans dix-sept pièces ; la dernière est La Forêt pétrifiée, où il interprète Duke Mantee, rôle qu’il reprendra dans l'adaptation au cinéma (même titre, 1936) et qui le rendra célèbre. Humphrey Bogart se marie avec Helen Menken le 20 mai 1926 à New York, et en divorce en 1927. Il épouse en secondes noces Mary Philips le 3 avril 1928 à Hartford, mais divorcent le 21 juin 1937. Puis, il se marie avec Mayo Methot le 21 août 1938 à Los Angeles, et en divorce le 10 mai 1945. Enfin, il épouse Lauren Bacall le 21 mai 1945 à Cleveland. Ils restèrent mariés jusqu'au décès de Bogart et eurent deux enfants : Stephen Humphrey Bogart, né le 6 janvier 1949, écrivain , et Leslie Howard Bogart, née le 23 août 1952, devenue infirmière. Humphrey Bogart tombe malade au milieu des années 1950. Atteint d’un cancer de l’œsophage, il refuse de consulter un médecin avant janvier 1956, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il décède le 14 janvier 1957 à Hollywood. Il est enterré au Forest Lawn Memorial Park, à Glendale. Sur la tombe est écrite une phrase célèbre de son premier film avec Lauren Bacall : « Si vous voulez quelque chose, juste siffler » (If you want anything, just whistle). Il incarna avec Lauren Bacall le couple le plus exemplaire et le plus magnifique que le cinéma ait créé sans pouvoir le détruire par la suite. L'image de Bogart reste mythique. Elle est liée à son allure, étroitement sanglé dans son imperméable, ses orbites sombres creusant, sous le feutre mou du détective privé, son visage plus ou moins plissé, son rictus de dérision perpétuelle et son geste machinal pour se tirer le lobe de l'oreille, cette image désormais règne au-delà de l'existence de son propre créateur. Son jeu était toujours naturel. Sa brusquerie, son insolence bougonnante cachaient un cœur et une vraie philosophie. Depuis sa mort, son image ne cesse de grandir. Filmographie * 1930 : Up the River de John Ford * 1930 : A'devil with Women d'Irving Cummings * 1931 : Body and Soul d'Alfred Santell * 1931 : The Bad Sister d'Hobart Henley * 1931 : A Holy Terror d'Irving Cummings * 1932 : Love Affair de Thornton Freeland * 1932 : Une allumette pour trois (Three on a Match) de Mervyn LeRoy * 1934 : Midnight de Chester Erskine * 1936 : La Forêt pétrifiée (The Petrified Forest) d'Archie Mayo * 1936 : Guerre au crime (Bullets or Ballots) de William Keighley * 1936 : Two Against the World de William C. McGann * 1936 : Courrier de Chine (China Clipper)'' de Ray Enright * 1936 : L'Île de la furie (Isle of Fury)'' de Frank McDonald * 1937 : La Légion noire (Black Legion) d'Archie Mayo * 1937 : Septième district (The Great O'Malley) de William Dieterle * 1937 : Femmes marquées (Marked Woman) de Lloyd Bacon * 1937 : Le dernier round (Kid Galahad)'' de Michael Curtiz * 1937 : San Quentin de Lloyd Bacon * 1937 : Rue sans issue (Dead End) de William Wyler * 1937 : Stand-In de Tay Garnett * 1938 : Swing Your Lady de Ray Enright * 1938 : L'École du crime (Crime School) de Lewis Seiler * 1938 : Les Hommes sont si bêtes (Men Are Such Fools) de Busby Berkeley * 1938 : Menaces sur la ville (Racket Busters) de LLoyd Bacon * 1938 : Le Mystérieux docteur Clitterhouse (The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse) d'Anatole Litvak * 1938 : Les Anges aux figures sales (Angels with Dirty Faces) de Michael Curtiz * 1939 : Hommes sans loi (King of the Underworld) de Lewis Seiler * 1939 : Terreur à l'ouest (The Oklahoma Kid) de Lloyd Bacon * 1939 : Le Châtiment (You can't Get Away with Murder) de Lewis Seiler * 1939 : Victoire sur la nuit (Dark Victory) d'Edmund Goulding * 1939 : Les Fantastiques années 20 (The Roaring Twenties) de Raoul Walsh * 1939 : Le Retour du docteur X (The Return of Doctor X) de Vincent Sherman * 1939 : Invisible Stripes de Lloyd Bacon * 1940 : La Caravane héroïque (Virginia City) de Michael Curtiz * 1940 : Rendez-vous à minuit (It All Came True) de Lewis Steiler * 1940 : Brother Orchid de Lloyd Bacon * 1940 : Une femme dangereuse (They Drive by Night) de Raoul Walsh * 1941 : La Grande Évasion (High Sierra) de Raoul Walsh * 1941 : The Wagons Roll at Night de Ray Enright * 1941 : Le Faucon maltais (The Maltese Falcon) de John Huston * 1942 : Échec à la Gestapo (All Through the Night) de Vincent Sherman * 1942 : La Caïd (The Big Shot) de Lewis Seiler * 1942 : Griffes jaunes (Across the Pacific) de John Huston * 1942 : de Michael Curtiz * 1943 : Convoi vers la Russie (Action in the North Atlantic) de Lloyd Bacon * 1943 : Sahara de Zoltan Korda * 1944 : Passage pour Marseille (Passage to Marseille) de Michael Curtiz * 1944 : Le Port de l'angoisse (To Have and Have Not) d'Howard Hawks * 1945 : La Mort n'était pas au rendez-vous (Conflict) de Curtis Bernhardt * 1946 : Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep) de Howard Hawks * 1947 : En marge de l'enquête (Dead Reckoning)'' de John Cromwell * 1947 : La Seconde Madame Carroll (The Two Mrs. Carrolls) de Peter Godfrey * 1947 : Les Passagers de la nuit (Dark Passage)'' de'' delmer Daves * 1948 : (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) de John Huston * 1948 : Key Largo de John Huston * 1949 : Les Ruelles du malheur (Knock at Any Door) de Nicholas Ray * 1949 : Tokyo Joe de Stuart Heisler * 1950 : Pilote du diable de Stuart Heisler * 1950 : Le Violent (In a Lonely Place) de Nicholas Ray * 1951 : La Femme à abattre (The Enforcer) de Bretaigne Windust * 1951 : Sirocco de Curtis Bernhardt * 1951 : L'Odyssée de l'African Queen (The African Queen) de John Huston * 1952 : Bas les masques (Deadline - U.S.A.) de Richard Brooks * 1953 : Le Cirque infernal (Battle Circus) de Richard Brooks * 1953 : Plus fort que le diable (Beat the devil)'' de John Huston * 1954 : Ouragan sur le Caine (The Caine Mutiny) d'Edward Dmytryk * 1954 : Sabrina de Billy Wilder * 1954 : (The Barefoot Contessa) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz * 1955 : La Cuisine des anges (We're No Angels)'' de Michael Curtiz * 1955 : La Main gauche du Seigneur (The Left Hand of God) d'Edward Dmytryk * 1955 : La Maison des otages (The'' desperate Hours)'' de William Wyler * 1956 : Plus dure sera la chute (The Harder They Fall) de Mark Robson Récompenses *1943 : nommé pour l’oscar du meilleur acteur pour son rôle de Rick Blaine dans Casablanca de Michael Curtiz *1951 : Oscar du meilleur acteur pour son rôle de Charlie Allnut dans L'Odyssée de l'African Queen de John Huston *1954 : nommé pour l’oscar du meilleur acteur pour son rôle de Philip Queeg dans Ouragan sur le Caine d'Edward Dmytryk *1999 : classé Greatest Male Star of All Time par le American Film Institute Fichier:Portdelangoisse.jpg Le Port de l'angoisse Fichier:Bacalgrandsommeil.jpg Le Grand Sommeil Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1899 Catégorie:Décès en 1957